Reversed
by ArtemisandOrion
Summary: This is your regular PJO fic...WITH A TWIST! All the characters parents are switched. That means, SOME people are with the wrong person. FLAMERS: BRING IT ON! PERCABETH! May not seem like it, but it is. Don't like, you're free to flame. But I WILL get you back.
1. Chapter 1

Reversed

**Hey, so, this is my first story. Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviewers! But seriously, I have people on the ready reserved for bad reviews. But it's whatever. So…yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ever. If you didn't know that, get your brain checked.**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth Chase woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. Ah, how she loved her cabin. The smell of the sea and the sound of waves were soothing to the daughter of Poseidon.

She stretched and got dressed. She wore faded jeans and her CHB T-shirt. Her curly black hair flowed down her back, and her sea green eyes sparkled. She slipped on her Nikes and was about to walk out the door when she heard light snoring.

She turned around to find her half-sister, Jasmine Marie Hills, lying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Annabeth loved a good laugh now and then, so she dumped a bucket of water on Jazz's head.

"AAAHHH! Who- what- where…ANNABETH!" Jasmine yelled looking confused then murderous.

"Ha! The look on your face was priceless!" Annabeth rolled on the floor, laughing.

"I'm going to kill you! You got my pajamas wet," Jasmine screeched.

"Oh, my bad. It's not like you're a demi-god daughter of Poseidon who can dry herself of in a matter of seconds," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Don't be sarcastic with me. I invented sarcasm."

"Whatever. It's time to go to breakfast," Annabeth called over her shoulder as she walked out of the cabin.

She was walking to the dining pavilion, when she saw a disturbing sight: her best friend, Percy Jackson, son of Athena, kissing his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Aphrodite.

Annabeth didn't exactly approve of their relationship, but she didn't voice it openly. It's not that she didn't like Clarisse, she did (when she wasn't in total Aphrodite girl mode), but she knew the reputation the Aphrodite kids. They would date and drop, then re-date. She'd tried to talk to Percy about it, but he wouldn't listen.

_Flashback_

_ Annabeth was sitting on the beach. The sand was sticking to her feet and she remembered exactly what happened. She was going to find Percy and Silena kissing, as usual. She'd went to the beach to clear her head. Unfortunately, Percy, being the son of Athena, saw something was wrong and went to confront Annabeth._

_ "Hey, Water Girl. What's up? You seem down," Percy, said, taking a seat next to Annabeth._

_ "I just wanted to tell you: Don't get to attached. To Clarisse, I mean."_

_ Percy didn't say anything for a while, an Annabeth thought he was considering what she said. Oh, how wrong she was._

_ "You talk about her like she's a dog, Annabeth. I thought you and Clarisse were _friends_!" Percy said, sounding angry._

_ This surprised Annabeth. Percy had taken her comment the wrong way._

_ "I do- I am- we are," Annabeth stuttered._

_ "Why are you so against our relationship, Annabeth? Is it wrong for me to be with someone I- I love?" Percy asked, stammering over the words "I love"._

_ Suddenly, Annabeth felt her heart break. She never really gave it any thought, but she _had_ developed a crush on Percy over the years. He wasn't ugly, she'll tell you that. His blonde hair brushing the top of his eyelids, and those light, playful grey eyes that made her heart flutter. And the way he was a know-it-all about _everything_._

_ "I- I didn't know you felt that way about her, Percy," Annabeth said, avoiding eye contact with Percy, fearing he would se the hurt in her eyes._

_ "Well, I do," Percy, said forcefully._

_ "I'm sorry, then. I'll see you later," Annabeth whispered, getting up and running to her cabin._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Annabeth! What's up?" Clarisse called, walking over to her with Percy in tow.

Clarisse was beautiful, just like all of Aphrodite's kids. She had straight, shoulder length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hey, Clarisse. Hey, Wise Guy.

"Hey, Water Girl. We're just headed to breakfast," Percy said casually.

"Yeah, me too. I-" Annabeth started, but was cut off by none other than Chris Rodrigues, son of Apollo walks up.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy…Clarisse," Chris said, barely glancing at Percy and Annabeth, and gazing wistfully at Clarisse.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Clarisse asked ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to Annabeth. If you guys don't mind," he said.

"Nah, go ahead. We'll see you later, Annabeth," Percy said before dragging Clarisse away.

"So, you wanted to see me," Annabeth said, looking at Chris.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, think we should go talk somewhere more, private," Chris said, walking towards the Sword Fighting Arena.

As they walked toward the Arena, Annabeth wondered why Chris wanted to talk to _her_. He was the ever so handsome son of Apollo, with his curly blonde hair- although his couldn't compare to Percy's- his baby blue eyes, and his sweet as honey voice, he made girls fall over.

"So…what's up Chris?" Annabeth asked.

"It's _obvious_ you're in love with Percy, and I wanted to, ehm, offer my services," Chris said.

Annabeth was fuming. How did he know about her crush on Percy? Was she that transparent? Finally, she calmed down enough to think. _Why_, Annabeth thought silently, _would _Chris_ of all people want to help her? What is he getting out of it?_ Then, it hit her. Now, Annabeth wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but she was able to put two and two together. Annabeth plus Percy equals a single Clarisse. And who would ride up on his shiny horse chariot, giving the vulnerable daughter of Aphrodite a shoulder to cry on.

"Chris, I'm not stupid. We all know you're head over heals for Clarisse," Annabeth said, smirking.

"Wh- Wha- What are you talking about? You're crazy," Chris said, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Admit it, Rodriguez. You're in love with Clarisse. Lovey love love with Clarisse," Annabeth sang.

"Ssshhhh! Not so loud." Chris looked panicked.

"Okay, all jokes aside, will you let me- will you help me?" Chris pleaded, looking torn.

"Fine, what'd you suggest, Rodriguez?" Annabeth was curious to see what Chris was up to.

"I think, that _we_ go out," Chris implored?

"_WHAT?_" Annabeth was in shock. Sure, Chris was attractive, but Annabeth hadn't thought of him as boyfriend material. Or, at least not for her.

"Not for real," Chris added quickly.

"Then what do you mean?" Annabeth felt slow. Sure, she'd always felt stupid in school, where the kids could read, but this was a different feeling. She felt like an airhead. Chris was obviously dropping hints about what he was getting at, but she did not compute.

"I mean," Chris said, clearly irritated, "that we _pretend_ to date. That'll make Clarisse and Percy jealous."

Annabeth highly doubted that. Percy had claimed his love and dedication for Clarisse a number of times, but Annabeth decided it was worth a shot.

"Sure, I guess," Annabeth, said shrugging.

Chris visibly lit up.

"This is great! Thanks, Annabeth! Come on," he said, grabbing her hand.

As they walked to the dining pavilion, hand-in-hand, Annabeth thought of what would happen. Would Percy tell her he didn't like her relationship with Chris, like she'd about Clarisse? Would he just shrug it off? Annabeth was getting more and more anxious.

They stopped in front of the pavilion. _Here goes nothing_, Annabeth thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Reversed

**Okay, so, I posted my story, and in a span of two hours, I had people demanding I update. So, her you go. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. So here are your cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) Thanks for all the support! Oh, and thank you to my Beta and co-author(s), Tohappyformyowngood, littlefox-25, and DramaQueen1649!**

**Disclaimer: I never have, do not, and never will own PJO. Stinks, huh.**

**Chapter 2 **

All eyes were on Annabeth and Chris' intertwined hands. Chiron gave Annabeth a knowing smile, and Mr. D sneered.

"So, Arianna Chance and Corey Rogue are finally a couple? Well, congratulations! This calls for a celebration. Someone go get the wine," Mr. D said.

A split second later, a bolt of lightning hit his purple button-down Hawaiian shirt, which Annabeth found an improvement to his outfit. He narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his fingers. A grape vine grew and coiled around her.

"Mr. D…" Chiron said, warning evident in his voice.

Mr. D sighed and the vines began to whither and die.

Everything was silent, as people were still gazing at Annabeth and Chris. Chris, being the great actor he was, wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay, Annie?" he asked, looking concerned.

Annabeth was about to protest Chris calling her Annie, but then she caught sight of Percy. She swore she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She smiled inwardly. Maybe this would work, after all.

"I'm fine, Chris. Really," she said, hoping her acting sounded half as convincing as Chris did.

Chris steered her to her table, gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and then walked to his table.

"So how did it happen?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Annabeth wasn't ready to let her in on the plan just yet, so she did the obvious thing. She lied.

"Well Chris asked to talk to me, and then confessed his huge crush, and I thought it was sweet. I should really get over Percy. I can't spend the rest of my life hoping he'll brake up with Clarisse," she said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Jasmine didn't look convinced, but she let it go.

Annabeth was in the Arena, sword fighting with her biggest enemy, Silena Beauregard, an arrogant daughter of Ares.

Annabeth almost had her, but Silena tripped her, and Annabeth fell on her face. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not goo with fight scenes. Those go to my Beta and co-author!)** Silena kicked Annabeth in the back, and then walked away, laughing with her boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

Luke was a son of Hecate, and had originally been best friends with Annabeth. Then, when Hecate claimed him, and he started acting strange. He started hanging out with the troublemakers. Then, he started noticing Silena, and eventually, they started dating. That was that.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! Are you okay?" Jasmine and her best friends, Ruby Keller and Ahlen and Audrey Smith ran over.

Ruby was a tall, lean German-American girl with honey blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She was sweet and shy, but if you messed with her, _boy_, you were in for it. Zeus had claimed her a year ago. Today, she was wearing her orange camp T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with her white Converse.

Ahlen and Audrey were twin daughters of Hermes. They were African American girls with blue-grey eyes and long black hair. The only way to tell them apart was their skin color or height. Ahlen was about an inch taller than Audrey, **(A/N: No, these are not the Stoll's. You'll find out about them later in the story.)** but Audrey's hair was a few inches longer than Ahlen's.

"Yeah, I'm okay guys. Really, I'm cool," Annabeth said, getting up.

Percy ran over to the group, looking worried.

"Annabeth, are you-" he started, but was cut off by Chris.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, what happened? Are you okay, Annie?"

"Chris, Annabeth doesn't like being called Annie," Percy said, matter of factly.

"Actually, Percy, I love when Chris calls me Annie. But only Chris," Annabeth said.

"But Annabeth-" Percy once again was cut of by Chris.

"Thanks for your help, Percy, but me and Annie should be going," Chris said.

"You know, I don't even think you too are dating. You always stay away from public eye, like you're hiding something," Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

Annabeth started to panic. Was she always this see-through? Could she be that bad an actress? Chris on the other hand, looked steaming mad.

"Oh yeah, Jackson. Watch this," Chris said, before grabbing Annabeth around the waist and kissing her. Annabeth was surprised at first, but then she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Kissing Chris almost felt sinister to her, but it also felt good. His lips were soft and warm, and they tasted like honey. Though, she felt like the kiss was missing something. Though, how would she know? Embarrassingly enough, Chris was her first kiss. Pretty dweebish, huh? She was 16 and was just getting her first kiss, and it wasn't even from the guy she liked.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp. She turned around and saw…

**Ooooh, cliffy. I'm evil, I know. Who can guess who it is. First person to guess gets a cookie! I'm going to put a special Valentines story up. Percabeth, of course!**

**Updated: 2/14/13**


	3. Chapter 3

Reversed

**So, no one could guess who the mystery person was? Yeah, um, that kind of sucks. But I don't think you guys could've guessed who it was, anyway. Now, onto the matter of my not updating: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry! *****dodges knives* Well, are you going to continue to try and kill me, or are you going to read the story?**

**Disclaimer: I called Rick and asked- no, I **_**begged**_**- him to let me have Percy Jackson. I even offered to pay him $5, my life's savings. Alas, he said no. So I, unfortunately, do not own PJO. **

She turned around and saw… her best friend, Grover Underwood. He was the satyr who'd found and recognized Annabeth's status as a demi-god. They'd been best friends since they were twelve **(A/N: If you're confused, everyone is the age they were in TLO.) **and, along with Percy, had gone on some pretty amazing quests.

Grover was tall kid- sorry, SATYR- with lots of acne and a small goatee. He had curly brown hair, with noticeable horns at the top of his head, which is why he always wore a Rasta cap. Today he wore his orange camp shirt and no pants or shoes. His eyes were locked on Annabeth and Chris.

"Oh, hi Grover. Nice whether we're having today, huh," Annabeth said awkwardly, twisting around, so Chris was still holding her, but so she wasn't craning her neck to see Grover.

"Wha- Who- Why- Hi Annabeth. Chris. Percy. Everyone else," Grover said, his eyes never leaving Chris and Annabeth.

"So…how's everything going for you? Anything interesting happen lately?" Annabeth said lamely. She was praying that Grover wouldn't be the one to ruin the plan.

"I could ask the same question. Excuse me, can I borrow Annabeth, please?" Grover asked, pulling Annabeth away.

As soon as they were out of the arena, Grover whispered, "What are you _doing_? Making out with Chris Rodriguez? Are you insane? Are you mad? Have you completely, utterly lost your mind?" Grover's voice got louder with every word.

"Grover! Be quiet! You'll ruin the plan!" Annabeth whispered, throwing her hand over Grover's mouth and pulling him behind the Hypnos cabin.

"_What_ "plan"?" Grover asked curiously, seeming to have forgotten Annabeth and Chris' little make-out session.

"Okay, first you need to promise you won't tell Percy!"

"Why can't-"

"Promise! Swear it on the River Styx!" Annabeth pleaded.

"Fine, fine! Sheesh! I swear on the River Styx I won't tell Percy about your plan! Whatever it is," Grover muttered, as thunder sounded in the background.

Annabeth then filled Grover in on the plan. He didn't seem surprised when Annabeth confessed she was in love with Percy.

"So, let me get this straight: You and Chris are going to "date" to make Percy and Clarisse jealous. You are both positive that this will work. And if it all fells, you will go your separate way? Nope, nothing unusual going on here," Grover said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She knew that Grover would keep her secret safe.

They walked back to the arena, only to find Percy with his arm wrapped around Clarisse and Chris glaring at Percy's back. When he caught sight of Annabeth, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Chris' neck, and he pulled her close.

"Oh, hey Annabeth! What's up? You and Chris are together? I thought it was some sort of joke," Clarisse said. Sometimes Clarisse could be an airhead.

"Yeah, we're together," Annabeth said, though she thought her voice sounded a bit strained. If it did, Clarisse ignored it.

"So, do you guys want to go on a double date?" Clarisse asked, glancing at her perfectly filed nails.

"Uh, I don't-" Chris started, but was cut of by Clarisse.

"Come _on_, Chris. It'll be fun," she pleaded, and her eyes grew big and innocent.

Chris melted. He looked like he was going to drop to his knees and kiss the ground she walked on.

"Sure we'll go, Clarisse. What do you have in mind?"

"Welcome to Isaac's Ice Cream Parlor, **(A/N: Have no idea if that's a real place. Let's play make-believe and act like it is.)** what will you be having today," the young blonde cashier asked. She was staring intensely at Percy, which made Annabeth glare at her, though she didn't seem to notice.

"I'll have a double scoop of Red Velvet Cake," Percy said.

"Um, I want Cookies 'N Cream, thanks," Clarisse said, thought she was busy re-applying her already perfect make-up.

"Give me triple scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, Caramel, and Coffee, please," Chris said, his eyes never leaving Clarisse's face.

"Blue Moon, double- no, triple scoop, please," Annabeth said, still openly glaring at the cashier.

"That'll be $14.70, please," the cashier said, handing them their ice cream.

They found a booth near the back, away from mortals, and began eating.

"So… why Blue Moon, Annabeth?" Chris asked, trying to start a conversation.

Percy beat her to the punch.

"Because, she loves the color blue. But, you already knew that, right, Chris?"

"Of course! Just trying to start a conversation. Geez," Chris muttered, his face going red.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, the air near the booth shimmered, and Clarisse's sister, Reyna, **(A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming!)** appeared in front of the table.

"Aaaaahhh, Clarisse, you'll never guess who's the new "it" couple at camp!" Reyna shrieked so loud, the Iris Message rippled.

"Annabeth and Chris, duh, Reyna."

"Yeah, but no. Chrisabeth is _soooo_ 5 hours ago. No, I'm talking about Audrey Smith, from Hermes, and Nico di Angelo, from Persephone! Can you believe it? Oh no, here comes Rachel Dare, that stupid daughter of Techne. If she tells me one more thing about art, I swear I'll-" Reyna ran her hand through the IM, leaving her threat hanging.

"Wow! It seems like everyone is getting together today! But I can't believe Audrey likes di Angelo…" Clarisse said.

Nico di Angelo was a son of Persephone. He had light brown hair, soft features, and bright green eyes. He always complained that his mother smothered him, even though he had little contact with her. He loved spending time with the Demeter kids. He constantly argued with Piper McLean, a daughter of Hades. His older sister, Bianca, was in the Hunters of Artemis.

"Wait, who's Chrisabeth? What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Babe, they put our names together. Get it? _Chris_abeth. Chris_abeth_?" Chris said.

"Oh. Thanks, babe," Annabeth said, kissing his cheek.

"Um…so…you guys ready to go, or what?" Percy asked, standing up and grabbing Clarisse's hand.

"But Percyyyyyy! Our double date isn't over! Now we have to go…roller skating!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Oh brother," Annabeth mumbled.

**So…what'd you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reversed

**Heeeeeey! Um, so, I guess you're all reading this because you think it's an update. WAIT! It is. I'm just messing with you! So, golfing, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Guys, we've been over this!**

* * *

Annabeth was surprised Clarisse could move that fast in those death traps she called shoes. _Come _on, Annabeth thought, _she's already a freaking supermodel. And then, she's still tall. So why does she need eight inch heels?_

They'd arrived at Putter's, the best mini-golf course they could find. Also the closest and the cheapest mini-golf course around.

"Clarisse, is this necessary? I mean we have camp. That counts for a million dates," Percy said.

"Percy, mini-golf is the sweetest date. Ever. Now, please don't complain. I just want to enjoy tonight," Clarisse said, kissing him and ultimately making him shut up.

"Chris, you actually go along with this?" Percy asked.

"Nah, but anytime spent with Annabeth is the best time of my life, and I want to have a lot of best times."

"That was…beautiful," Clarisse said. She looked like she was contemplating something.

Chris smirked. His plan was starting to work.

"Yep. Isn't Chris the sweetest? He's so sensitive, funny, and smart." Annabeth through that last one in there to annoy Percy. It worked. He looked livid.

"Hey, I'm smart!" he protested.

"That's a difference. All Athena kids are smart. But Chris is…_smart_." Annabeth was convinced Chris was a different type of smart.

Percy was book smart. Percy was street smart. But most of all, Percy was just…smart. There wasn't really a word to describe it.

Chris, on the other hand, was a sneaky, conniving, weasely, but yet…poetic. He had a musical smarts, while Percy had an aurora around him that yelled "GENIUS!"

"Makes no difference. Percy's a catch. He's the smartest guy around," Clarisse said, but she didn't sound too sure of it.

"Hey, cuties. How you doing?" A set of twins walked up behind them. Annabeth realized she knew those voices.

She turned around to see the Stoll's brothers had walked up behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Percy? Chris and Annabeth? Clarisse? What're you…oh no, we just hit on Annabeth and Clarisse. We're sorry. GARDENER!" Travis yelled, flushing bright red.

Katie Gardener rolled on the ground, laughing. Her brown hair was pinned up, and she wore black clothes, like she was about to rob a bank, (which wouldn't be unusual, considering her dad's Hermes) but decided to mess with the Stoll's first. Her green eyes sparkled with moister. She was crying.

"I can't believe you took that _stupid_ dare, Stoll's. I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Katie cackled.

"Shut it, Gardener. Least we don't have a crush on…" Travis let his voice trail off. Katie's laughing stopped immediately.

"Not so tough now, huh? We got dirt on you!" Connor yelled.

"I don't believe you. You're bluffing. You two goody two-shoes rarely leave camp, or those strawberry fields. What, you going to snitch to the strawberries I like T- who my crush is," Katie recovered, but it was weak.

"T? Whose name starts with T at camp? There's Trevor, Tim, Theo…Travis," Connor started rattling off names.

Travis's ear turned pink. He slapped Connor upside his head.

"Yow! Ouch, what was that for?" Connor asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot!" Both Katie and Travis yelled this, causing them to turn beet red.

"Well, this was great, but we need to get golfing. Because it's what my…_lovely_ girlfriend suggested," Percy said, grabbing Clarisse's hand and pulling her away. He sounded irritated.

_Wow_, Annabeth thought as Chris pulled her away, _Percy's _never_ sounded annoyed with Clarisse. He's always so calm with her. Her wish is his command._

They played a few rounds **(A/N: I've never played golf outside of the Wii, so I have no idea how this works. Just bear with me, people.)**of golf, we headed back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting on the beach, as usual. She was thinking about her and Chris's fake relationship. She knew it wasn't real. She knew he loved Clarisse. But some feeling in her gut told her she might have a crush on Chris, too. All she could think was, what would happen if that crush grew? Would she still love Percy?

"Hey, Annabeth," a voice said from behind her. She knew who it was. Although it was obvious for a daughter of Poseidon to be at the beach, only one person would ever come talk to her.

"'Sup, Perce? Fun double date, huh?" she managed to say.

"Look, we need to talk." Percy was now sitting beside her.

"About what, the next date? Maybe we should go to the Aquarium. Or how about-" Annabeth began, but was cut off by Percy.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about, Chase." Percy said.

Annabeth started sweating. Had Grover broken his promise? Had he, somehow, found a way to tell Percy?

"N- No I don't, Jackson. So, err, w- w- what are you talking about?" Annabeth stuttered.

"I'm talking about- I'm talking about _us_, Annabeth. What's going on with us? We're best friends. We tell each other…everything. Right?" Percy sounded suspicious.

"Right. And, so, uh…I'm sorry, why are we having this talk again, Percy?"

"I thought- it seems like- Annabeth, I feel like you're flaunting Chris around. Like you're throwing him in my face. You're above this, Annabeth. I mean you love to be called Annie by _Chris Rodriguez_? Get real," Percy scoffed.

Annabeth was fuming. Here he was, trying to criticize her "boyfriend", when he'd thrown a hissy fit about his girlfriend. How dare he tell her what she was above, even though he was probably right?

"Don't talk about me that! I'm not flaunting Chris at you! If anything, you're flaunting Clarisse at me! It's just not right! You're such a hypocrite!" Annabeth screamed in his face.

Surprisingly, Percy didn't get mad. He just looked out into the ocean calmly. When he finally spoke, his words surprised both him and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I know Chris likes Clarisse. And- as much as I try and deny it- I think she likes him too. Annabeth, I- I don't know what to do. I think- I have a feeling Clarisse is going to break up with me. And I think Chris will dump you, too. Please, Annabeth. I don't want to see you heartbroken. Please…breakup with Chris."

Annabeth was shocked. Percy was… sad. He was heartbroken. All over a girl she told him not to date.

"Percy, _I_ don't want to see _you_ heartbroken. I'll be fine. But, you've grown so attach- you've grown to love Clarisse. Me and Chris are just starting out." _We aren't even dating because we love each other_, she added mentally.

"Annabeth, I don't think I can do it. I can't breakup with her. She's so sweet. She's kind and she's-" Annabeth cut him off.

"Beautiful. That's most off what make Clarisse, well, Clarisse, Percy. Her beauty is her biggest prize."

Again, Annabeth was shocked when Percy didn't say anything. She turned to face him. Percy looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Silently, Annabeth leaned over and hugged him. She started to cry, too. When Percy was sad, so was Annabeth.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, Annabeth. It's okay." Percy's light grey eyes gazed into hers.

As if they were being pulled together by a magnetic force, Percy and Annabeth started to lean in.

Their lips met in the middle. Suddenly, they both knew what had been missing when they kissed their boyfriend and girlfriend. As their lips touched, as spark, like a bolt of electricity flew through them. Annabeth knew, the moment their lips touched, she would never, _ever_ love Chris like she loved Percy.

It only lasted a second, though. Percy quickly pulled away.

"Annabeth, I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You-" Percy stuttered, looking for the right words.

"It's okay, Perce. Don't- don't sweat it. Night," Annabeth said, trying not to sound dejected.

She got up and headed towards her cabin. Annabeth knew _exactly_ why Percy had pulled away. And as soon as dawn hit, she was going to confront it.

* * *

**So, how'd you like? Are you happy that they kissed? Sad? Can't wait for Annabeth to confront Clarisse? Me either! Review, Favorite, Follow, all that!**


	5. Chapter 5

Reversed

**Wassup, FF people/aliens/freak shows (me and my friends)? I know it's kind of been a… while. Hehe. But, err, I'm sort of back. So, now, to the chapter you've all been waiting for! Oh, thanks to my betas/co-authors Tohappyformyowngood and DramaQueen1649. little-fox25 has quit FF.**

**Reminder: People on he ready. You've been warned, flamers/haters/trolls.**

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**look**_** like the dude who wrote PJO? I'm a **_**girl**_**!**

* * *

Annabeth's alarm clock blared. She turned over groggily.

"Ugh," she moaned, reaching over to try and knock the clock over. But instead of hitting the cold metal object, she felt warm flesh.

"Uh-uh, Annie. Get up," she heard her sister say.

"Jasmine, why would you set an alarm at," Annabeth rolled over, glancing at the clock, "5:45 a.m.? Some girls want to sleep."

"Annabeth," Jasmine spoke slowly, "you set the godsforsaken alarm in the first place."

"Oh," came Annabeth's reply.

Then, the previous night flashed through her mind. She remembered setting the alarm so she could talk to Clarisse without Percy knowing.

With new energy, Annabeth hopped up and threw on some ripped jeans and a camp T-shirt. She put on some old, tattered Nikes and ran towards the door.

"Annabeth, I want-" she heard Jasmine yell, but the words were lost to her as she ran towards the Aphrodite cabin.

She banged on the door rapidly. No one answered for the first minute or so, but then, finally, somebody opened the door. Clarisse. Perfect.

"Annabeth, what do you want? It's like, 6:00 in the morning!" Clarisse said, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Annabeth grabbed Clarisse's arm and pulled her out of her cabin. She dragged her behind the Hypnos cabin.

"Whoa! What's going on! Why are you-" Clarisse yanked her arm away from Annabeth and began to protest, but was cut off.

"Look, La Rue. I don't appreciate you messing with my best friends feelings, Clarisse. At some point, you're going to have to choose!" Annabeth yelled, knowing the Hypnos kids wouldn't wake up.

Clarisse's expression was part puzzled, part anger, and part guilt. When she spoke to Annabeth, her eyes looked to her pink fuzzy house slippers.

"Annabeth, I don't-" Clarisse started, but Annabeth was on a roll.

"You can't have everything you want, Clarisse! You can't have Percy on your right arm, and Chris on your left! Why do you think that you can play with people's emotions and walk away like nothing happened! How do you sleep at night?" Annabeth stopped to take a breath, and Clarisse took that as her opportunity to go.

"Annabeth, I know everyone thinks I'm a spoilt brat. I may be, but that doesn't give you the right to call me that to my face. You and everyone else may think I'm just using Percy, but want to know the truth? I love Percy with all my heart. Chris is cute, but he's yours and I. Don't. Want. Him! I'm not heartless, Annabeth! I have feelings, too, you know!" Clarisse had tears forming in her eyes. She turned to walk away, but then turned back.

"Oh, and another thing. I know you like Percy. So stay away from him. Night, Annabeth," and with that, Clarisse flounced off.

Annabeth stared after her. Long after Clarisse had disappeared, Annabeth watched the spot where she'd turned the corner. She couldn't believe it. Clarisse loved Percy.

_"I love Percy with all my heart. I love Percy with all my heart. I love Percy…"_ the words echoed in Annabeth's head, like an annoying song she had stuck in her head.

Clarisse loved Percy, not… Chris! Annabeth and Chris no longer had to date. That wasn't the only thing. Stay away from Percy? Annabeth felt light-headed. How was she going to do that? She willed herself to think about something else.

Clarisse said she didn't want Chris. Now Annabeth had to relay that message. She sighed. Her cabin visits weren't done yet.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been gone forever, and then I bring you a short, suck-ish chapter. Sorry! But R&R! Check out my song-fic, When I Was Your Man! Oh, and you FF "cops", I don't care. I didn't copy-n-paste the lyrics! So I don't give a- oops. This story is K+. My bad! Thanks for listening to my rant!**

**~Arty**


End file.
